Mario Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Mario Pan." The Mario Brothers, Toon Link, Lubba, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Sprixies’ Uni-Mind from Swackhammer, Ganondorf, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Wacky Weasel, are back. New cast New London friends: Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, and Gomamon (Digimon Season 1) New Lost Child Recruits: Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character), Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; With the ability to turn to humans and back to mermaids at will), Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII; From the Final Fantasy Heroes Tribe) New pirates who pretend to be Mario's new allies, but secretly work for Swackhammer and Ganondorf by faking their sacrificial deaths: Vicious AKA the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever), Annie, Oakley (Pokemon Heroes), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) The pirates who betray Swackhammer and Ganondorf: Bowser (Mario Bros. franchise), Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario; A little homage to "Super Paper Mario" when it's revealed that he's Lord Blumiere and he's in love with Tippi AKA Timpani), Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Monstars (Space Jam), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Neverland's inhabitants: Sprixies (Super Mario 3D World) Neverland Goddess: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Monster of Neverland: Tamatoa (Moana) Aunt Millicent: Digidestined's parents (Digimon; She appears at the end) Deceased childhood friend from Shadow's past: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Sprixies (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Bowser's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Susumu and Yuuko's Mario Brothers Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Bowser's Group to the Surprise Rescue (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 5: The Creation of Cait Sith/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 6: Cait Sith Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Snake and Popple's Charm Losses and Sad Past With Shadow Chapter 7: Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny (Mario Pan Version) Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Cait Sith's Return with Character Flaws (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 9: Swackhammer, Ganondorf, and their Pirates Threaten Bowser's Group/The Team, Except the Mario Brothers, Link, and Lubba, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Bowser's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving Mario, Luigi, Link, Shadow, Bowser, Gangreen Gang, Bleck, Cloud, and Popple/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Mario Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Mario Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Mario Pan 2 Version) Extra Chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Mario Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Mario Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Mario Pan For the series: Mario Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Mario Pan 3: Paper Jam Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies